


甜圈小记

by liketherosesa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liketherosesa/pseuds/liketherosesa
Summary: ·《追一颗星星》衍生·沙雕的追星日常（大概吧）——这段旅程，没有终点。





	1. 1.0关于小日常

**Author's Note:**

> 520快乐  
> 爱你们❤

1.0关于小日常

@甜甜圈圈圈圈：#金博洋#早安打卡！今天送给甜甜圈们《逐光之时》时探长的剧照九宫格！❤五月的行程仍是在新剧组拍戏中，请pick一下勤劳的天总！［图片.jpg］x9

Mr.ice于17：30点赞此微博  
你不吹天我吹天于17：30点赞此微博  
…

评论-233

虎牙可爱无敌乌拉拉：早安天总！！今天也是回看《化龙》的一天！已经看了三遍2333吹爆小黑龙！眼角的金纹太好看了呜呜呜呜求金老师再挑战一下古装剧！qaq真的特别好看！

佛系生活乐在嘿嘿：昨天又看了一遍《繁华背后》，麻叶这剧情真的太带感了！！天总的眼神杀我能看一百遍！！五百遍！一万年！奶天也有攻气爆棚的时候！好欣慰…躺平流泪

最重要的是开心：收图！！将时探长放到心尖上捧着qwq 怎么这么好啊这个人…新的探班采访里天天认真回答问题也太可爱了叭！！！喂！！请团队看好这个到处散发魅力的人！金小哥要护好崽子啊！！嗷！

妖魔鬼怪快退散：反黑小组早安打卡！反黑的甜甜圈们继续加油呀！净化之路从我开始～天式比心！w

世界第一天吹：吼吼！早安！丢一张PS练手的地主家傻儿子给女神们！嘿嘿嘿嘿［查看图片］

保护我方天天：#蛰伏#新剧里的卧底硬汉风格请pick！有小胡子耶！！转型中！虽然还是很奶的感觉😂辛苦造型师了！他真的很努力了！

追上以后就是天亮：蛰伏…😅是每个男演员都想挑战的硬汉型？之前还说想要挑战反派呢，气势逐渐强硬起来了，努力呀！！团队接剧本也得认真筛选了！上次接的偶像剧是什么鬼？！不要浪费演技啦！生气╰_╯

不气不气蛤蟆倒地：别提了，上次拍那个偶像剧被营销号搞了好久，黑粉一大把，到处黑，哎…不过也没办法，戏路就得多变，现在大家都喜欢看这种类型的，要吸引观众就得这样做，公司也是折磨人呐…不过虽然剧本不怎么样，人设还行，咱们天总硬是靠着一身男模衣品在剧里闯出了一片流量😂可以说是非常潮了

你说什么我看不见：哇！衣品真的是很赞了！上次天天拿影帝那身西装，靠，真的好看到爆炸！胸针跟戒指犯规啊啊啊超级好看！！还有平时带的耳钉，超级酷！！最近探班身上的饰品量身定制一样超级配天天的！！天天是不是包养了什么设计师啊！！怎么这么好看！

天呐天喔天啊天呢天：看到有人说到穿搭问题，居然还有人不知道羽生结弦已经跟天天合作了吗？“追星”系列的代言广告我nsjbdhdhehbdj！！超级好看的！！丢个链接给各位新粉！最后还有两个人的互动采访！！可爱！！［此处是链接］

此去经年别来久：噢噢噢噢噢！追星！！超好看的！变幻又璀璨的感觉！星与羽毛和银蓝搭配好戳！虽然买不起同款但也要吹一波！！真的像为天天量身定制的啊！！独家的啊！！我猜应该没有人能搭配的这么好看了吧，买了都是买家秀系列😂我猜羽生老师是不是故意的啊hhhhhh这样就独一无二了，哎呀～

人不能没脑还是读书好：喔呀呀那场采访我看了好多次的！两个人说话的时候眼睛有光！155551111！B站还有之前的一些互动合集！！发布会啊节目啊之类的，比较少，因为羽生结弦不太爱上镜，但好像官宣跟天天合作后就逐渐出现在银幕上咯，两个人站一起闪闪发光的👀真好！qaq 

溺水三千只取你：两个人超级可爱的呀！我上次探班还见到他俩了！！还有方方跟三！方方在旁边哼着《夜谭》带着天天一起唱！羽生老师好像不太会唱歌😂旁边的助理姑娘跟我聊天说他会走调哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈太可爱了想粉了！想关注他微博来着，羽生老师忙说他不用，这么山顶洞人的吗😂好可惜！

是条怀疑人生却爱生活的鱼：！！羽生老师也探班，吗？！我的天呐！我怀疑，我怀疑！Mr.ice太太就是？？原来这么前线？？她or他的一些视角路透照都是近距离才能拍的到而且很像女友or男友角度啊？！虽然就几张…但是！！好令人怀疑！！╭(°A°`)╮慌得一比！

皈依佛门阿门阿门：？？？这是什么惊天爆料啊？？原来这么熟？！！！可怕！！怎么这么少人知道的！！签了保密合同了？包养设计师可还行噢哈哈哈哈哈哈最近两个人要出席发布会，是该增加一些曝光率什么的，这算是蹭热度吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁蹭谁啊哈哈哈

只可言传不可意会：热度？没什么好蹭的啦…佛一点，天天安心拍戏就好啦，其他该投的投该刷的刷，新剧出来了我们再疯一把，现在别打扰他拍戏吧。黑粉这时候可闲着呢，有空举报一轮就行了，到时候等着打脸吧(￢口￢)ノ

天天开心就好：昨天刚怼了一波黑粉，爽！你嘲笑我一报，好事就快要来到；这一照那一照，每日帅天来报道：你一黑我一票，再上影帝就很好。

这里金锁儿：哈哈哈谢谢各位甜甜圈！我会照顾好天总的！别担心请放心，比个心心很开心❤一起努力呢！

莫慌稳住压：抓住金小哥！！—=≡∑((( つ•̀ω•́)つ告诉天总我们想他！！请他更新微博好吗！！积灰多少个月了都！！发个句号也好啊！！天天不在的第60天，想他TUT 15551

真的甜甜圈很甜：hhhh天天正在努力拍戏呢！大家放心剧组超级好！有空来探班呀！嘿嘿！hhhh男粉不要送玫瑰花噢！！

这怕不是爱情：咿！我突然想起来我第一次在杀青时去探班看到天天捧着玫瑰花来着，人太多了，我只能远远看着天天好像跟旁边他（？）朋友聊天，他俩聊的特别开心，特别可爱呢！！qwq 现在想想觉得哪里怪怪的…😢

福尔摩斯·圈：我猜…算了我不敢猜，细思恐极啊…大家随意吧😣哎，有的时候真的不敢多想，万一rio了呢😂太致命了麻叶

嘿兄弟;-)：大家多宣传宣传新剧吧！别的就不多谈了，怕怕！🤐

冰阔落爱雪碧：我刚从前线太太Mr.ice看见了新图！！哇！！今天的天总是玫瑰色的！！怎么办好想知道Mr.ice太太手机里到底有什么！👀一定有很多天天！！想去抢劫！！呜呜呜呜！

冷漠无情Pooh酱：好想知道Mr.ice到底是谁噢！！怎么这么多可爱的天天照！！115511但扒皮又不太好，哎，隔壁的三方被扒出无数黑历史，让人觉得同情又好笑😂天天还是…佛着吧😯

惊世之举从天而降：想吃的话各种瓜都有呢，就是爱信不信啦哈哈哈哈哈哈随意！开心就好！大家好好粉天天支持他的剧就好了！晚安打卡！甜甜圈们明天也要加油呀！！

如今被爱束缚：对！晚安打卡！博洋最棒！#枯木逢春##溺#

回响之音：晚安打卡！滴！#蛰伏##逐光之时#

暮色之时黎明之际：晚安咯！比心！［查看图片］#蛰伏##化龙#

Liketheroses：晚安～～❤明天继续吸天！#蛰伏#加油！

星辰昨夜风：天天晚安！世界晚安！又是新的一天！！

金博洋于01:56点赞此微博


	2. 2.0关于520

·《追一颗星星》系列番外

2.0关于520

@甜甜圈圈圈圈：#金博洋#早安打卡！新的一天又开始啦！今天可是520哦！有没有向喜欢的人告白？抓紧时间！先接受天总送给甜甜圈们的告白吧！❤//@金博洋：各位 天天开心🔆520［图片.jpg］x3

Mr.ice于5：20点赞此微博  
今天也要加油鸭于5：20点赞此微博  
让世界充满爱于5：20点赞此微博  
…

评论-61314

爱的魔力转个圈：啊啊啊啊啊啊520来了！我也来了！！😭接住天总的祝福！！呜呜呜呜呜呜awsl小太阳的表情也太可爱了吧！！今天也是充满动力的一天！爱您！❤

哈喽哈喽哈喽：520！是个好日子啊！❤接住金老师的告白！愿工作顺利！

一条大河浪里个浪：哟，发微博了！这几天是被迫营业吗怎么发的这么勤快2333以前拍戏的时候一点泡泡都不冒，但，请保持这个节奏！请继续保持再接再厉！🙌（顺便问一句天总最近怎么总戴那根羽毛项链啊拍照都离不开它哦hhhh）

天呐天喔天啊天呢天：哇！！！天总这么早！！还是一样白的发光哦（嫉妒）😢最近在拍新戏，一定很辛苦吧？好期待新戏《弦外之音》！！！小提琴家这种设定也太棒了吧1155511接到的剧本简直太心水了！！天总冲鸭！

是条怀疑人生却爱生活的鱼：哇哦！！新鲜的照！！！是P瘦了还是本来就瘦了？😭我的娃看起来很累啊黑眼圈有点明显啊，可是也挡不住我崽的帅气啊！🌈前几天出席代言活动的那几张动图简直帅哭我，天儿穿西装绝了！（另外回答另一个姐妹的问题，天总那个羽毛配饰出自羽生老师新设计的FIY系列，上次的戒指配饰也是同系列！！贼好看！虽然爱了但买不起……）

溺水三千只取你：我的妈啊，520的祝福！！✨心动了（捂心口）最近三刷《逐光之时》中，新戏里的人设我也好爱呜呜呜天总为什么总戳我萌点啊15111 ps：既然说到了这个，顺便来推一个让世界充满爱的视频：[此处是网址] →是羽生老师与天总的现场互动！！新的！新的！！520来磕糖吧姐妹们！！互动特别可爱！！

让世界充满爱：👆咿，突然被艾特怎么回事2333333 啊，不知不觉又520了……我还记得上一年520，天总请了全工作室的人去看电影来着hhhhhh是去支持隋韩夫妇的《无可比拟》！话说带着一群人在影院被秀一脸真的好吗23333

天才第一步带风就走路：天总表示习惯了不要紧的哈哈啊哈哈哈 啊这三张照片的视角都很赞啊，有种男友视角的感觉233333给摄影师加鸡腿！❀.(*´▽`*)❀.也愿所有的甜甜圈们今天都能收获到惊喜啊！520！❤

除却巫山不是云：qwq 有点好奇今年的520天总跟谁过诶……今天才知道羽生老师也在国外，去看走秀来着，不知道他们有没有在一起玩，毕竟以前每次他两见面都会合照2366简直是合照狂魔😂不过见多了熟了拍不拍照也没什么，开心就好啦～

早睡早起身体倍儿棒：不好意思，今年天总跟我一起过520☺

奶思兄dei：姐妹，醒醒，别做白日梦好吧？😇明明是我！

喂在吗谈个恋爱：胡说，明明是江哥！😏再不济就是金锁儿！哈哈哈哈哈哈！

这里金锁儿：嘘……咱也不敢说，咱也不敢问……👀

不知疲倦咕咕咕：！！！！瞧我发生了什么！！居然是咱们金锁小哪吒！（不是）快！说出天总今天跟谁一起约会！我们绝对不告诉其他小朋友！［叉会腰］

出鞘的锋芒：抓住金锁儿！透露一点小秘密呗嘿嘿～o(*￣▽￣*)ブ 

这里金锁儿：你们猜吧😋猜到了就只有这个🍋

大吃我一鲸：？？？╭(°A°`)╮我怀疑你在柠檬，但我没有证据！这怎么猜啊？！这几年天天都没个绯闻对象，难不成，在线给他安排相亲啊？？

我真的很不错：噗哈哈哈哈哈哈这个可以有！毕竟天总这几年也没个着落，令人发愁（虽然妈妈并不想同意婚事可还是要为孩子的终身幸福着想）那我第一个提名！就拉个江哥吧！

别以为你真的很不错：哦？？那我提名金锁儿！

嗨出来挨打吗：金锁儿+1！！江哥太老父亲了不适合哈哈哈哈哈哈 天总跟金锁的片场互动很有趣啊！！好兄弟！！

深深地凝视着你：磨磨周周巍巍不能拥有姓名吗？［可怜巴巴］

诶有点意思：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我笑cry👆姐妹是什么魔鬼！！！

甜蜜蜜蜜蜜：？？？咿！你们居然都不提名羽生老师吗？！！明明他们发的糖最多最甜🍯第一次官宣的活动真的特别有爱呜呜呜！什么对视一笑，击掌的时候眼里都有光啊！！各位品品，活动之后的采访，羽生老师那句苏到爆炸的“恭喜他实现梦想，也始终相信他”😢可以磕一辈子，我又酸又甜🍋真适合520的氛围

柠檬树下你在哪：啊_=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑)羽生老师的粉在这！呜呜呜最近活动返图的羽生老师超级帅！！顺便给新粉普及一下，金老师与羽生老师是很好很好的朋友哦，这几年都在合作，基本上是固定关系，每次合作的搭配都特别适合且好看！感觉只要羽生老师出手，金老师身上闪闪发光的气质立即就能展现出来，超棒的！！追星系列永远是初心！(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) ♡

皮卡皮卡丘：(〃'▽'〃)虽然不会干涉两位老师的个人生活，但是两位老师每一次同框的相处模式都好喜欢，互相吸引的自信，各自有各自的骄傲与坚持，尊重对方的选择，在采访中提到彼此的时候都这么可爱，大大方方也不拘谨，感觉是很好很好的朋友啊，当然，感觉也可以成为彼此的伴侣，很般配的样子（笑）所以，我要投羽生老师一票👌

尽在不言中：你们真的在很认真为羽生老师拉票哈哈哈啊哈哈哈哈哈，恭喜羽生老师喜提相亲对象一名哈哈哈哈哈哈😆

人家就是不行就是爱哭鬼：啊，怎么其他人都不拉票？是没有战斗力吗哈哈哈😂

我先睡你继续：可能是吧😂毕竟比起其他人，羽生老师与金老师更像爱情啊哈哈哈哈哈

露出小马脚让你喜欢我：发表图片：[狗哭的声音]每次看到这两个人同框，都莫名感觉到🍋的气息，别问为什么，爱情它没有原因[咆哮]

委委屈屈巴巴巴巴：😶520真适合表白……等等诶(ﾟДﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ)这次又是Mr.ice太太第一个点赞！！！每次都在前排，在前线的姐妹战斗力好强！！[敬佩]

多喝热水：Mr.ice太太稳！！💪请问今天还有新鲜的天天看吗？吗？！！

咕噜咕噜呼噜噜：咿姐妹们！！小周发了新的微博！！！哈哈哈啊哈哈哈所有的绯闻对象都跟天总合照了哈哈哈啊哈哈哈嗝

 

@甜甜圈圈圈圈：#金博洋#天总真可爱😋//@周知方：520 告白吧@所有人［图片.jpg］x9

Mr.ice于13：14点赞此微博

是谁把你送到我身边于13：14点赞此微博

大吃我一鲸于13：14点赞此微博

…

 

评论-5002

诶有点意思：哈哈哈磨磨周周巍巍和羽生老师都在场哈哈哈哈哈哈！！一群大男人为什么要在520自拍合照说告白啦哈哈哈😂

深深地凝视着你：不是吧这都能奶中？？Σ(๑ºΔº๑ )难道我就是传说中的奶妈？？（bushi）

哦吼吼吼：啊哈哈哈这下好了，所有人都拥有了姓名23333怎么这么巧都在国外啊？（意味深长）天老师这次怎么这么搞笑😂姿势怎么这么妖娆😂把其他人的画风都带跑偏了啦

不知疲倦咕咕咕：妈诶莫名其妙上了热搜怎么回事😂？？#群发告白#👈这是什么鬼话题啦！！都怪小周直接艾特所有人哈哈哈哈

眉头一皱发现了华点：据我多年观察分析，这肯定不是小周自己发的！肯定是某皮皮天提议的！ヽ(´•ω•`)､

有事请直接打钱让我暴富：哈哈哈这个热搜可以让我笑一天哈哈哈群发告白，好奇葩几男的😂也亏你们想的出来

太泪了但不能丧：你有本事艾特人你有本事告白啊(¬д¬。)哼，就知道皮，就不知道行动哦！

友好互助达成共识：啊啊啊啊啊啊羽生老师真帅！！！几位哥哥我都可以！！我jwihhwudhjsk！！［翻滚翻滚］

国际盖章cp协会会长：艾玛这几个怎么都穿的这么正式啊(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾂ过于帅气了，简直可以直接组个男团出道了hhhhh不过正经起来帅哭人，沙雕起来又笑死人😂

一个人发发呆就好了：所以到底谁要告白啊😂这架势怎么有种要参加婚礼的既视感😂所以是有人要告白或者是求婚吗？？这个话题很猛啊！！［好奇心爆棚］

少年凭意气风发：😂反正不可能告诉我们的了，这群人不正经起来有多沙雕大家都知道，话说江哥和金锁儿没有上照诶，是不是落选了233333［相亲不易，只能叹气］

嘟学业繁忙请稍后再拨：感觉羽生老师和天天在一起笑的好开心啊，p6那个无意拍到的画面，羽生老师看向天天的时候好温柔哦，无意之中真的最自然最好看了，我感觉既🍋又🍯呜呜呜

给朕拿个放大镜过来：哇，被提醒了之后去看了看p6，让我想起了上次在片场拍戏休息、天总为了回馈粉丝直播的时候，好像也有这样类似的！！！就羽生老师又去探天总的班的那次！！表情都特别温柔让人心动😣

今日份学习到此为止：😂羽生老师探过很多次班啊哈哈哈姐妹说的是哪一次？感觉每次去探班都能遇到羽生老师嘻嘻嘻，真人都超好的！！不过现在粉丝多了工作室减少了探班次数，有点遗憾，但还是很开心！因为两个人都特别好！羽生老师跟天老师感情是真的好，偶尔吵架（就普通的拌嘴玩闹那种）都，你们懂得，就这么形容吧，任何不以分手为目的的吵架都是在秀恩爱哈哈哈

骨骼精奇适合做菜：？？这么会爆料的吗姐妹们👀会说话就多说点，吹🌈的时候要毫不留情！

倾听弦外之音：诶，看来今天的金老师是要跟小周他们一起过吗？好独特的约会方式哈哈哈哈哈哈Σ(ﾟ∀ﾟﾉ)ﾉ

甜蜜蜜蜜蜜：无论怎样过520，只要跟喜欢的人一起就可以啦！虽然无法得知背后的故事，但希望每个人都能在这一天被爱包围！❤

 

@甜甜圈圈圈圈：520快乐！❤@金博洋

————

 

“天总，约会早去早回。”

给自己的微博粉丝站点了个赞后，金博洋关闭了微博界面，听到在一旁收拾着东西的金镇瑞对他说的话，不好意思地笑了笑。

“小周他们回去了吧？”金博洋先问道。

“回去了。”金镇瑞回答，转头示意道，“他在外面等你哦。”

金博洋思考过后，总觉得就这么抛下自己的助理去约会有点不太好，虽然这次约会也征得了金杨的同意，算是这一个月辛苦拍戏的补偿，他小心翼翼地试探道：“锁啊，你今天有什么安排吗？”

金镇瑞撇了撇嘴，说：“今天做柠檬汁，窝在家里看电影。”

金博洋不知该说什么好，只能露出一副礼貌而不失尴尬的笑容。

“我都习惯了，”金镇瑞“哼”了一声道，“每次杀青约饭、获奖聚餐你都跟羽生一起过，今天520在一起，一点都不过分。”

金博洋总觉得莫名闻到了一股柠檬的味道——每次听见自家男粉金镇瑞的吐槽，他向来都是在一旁礼貌地不说话乖乖听着的。

毕竟羽生确实有点不一样嘛。金博洋想。

时间快到了，金博洋只能先走了，总不能让羽生结弦久等，他刚一起身，金镇瑞就装作看不见地走到另一旁自言自语。

“反正对他们来说每一天都是520……”

金博洋忍住不笑出声，快速地从露天阳台开门离开，在看到外面等着的羽生结弦后，脸上的表情顿时放松起来。

“约会吗，金先生？”羽生结弦向他一笑，偏头示意道，“今晚有小惊喜哦。”

金博洋笑出小虎牙，在他眼里，灯光下的羽生结弦如此耀眼，他奔过去，点头回应道：“荣幸之至。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 520快乐❤  
> 记得《追星》是去年的521完结的吧，刚好今年520写个小番外，挺圆满的hhhh

**Author's Note:**

> 这个系列是随便更新，开心就好w


End file.
